the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clan of the Starry Sea
(last updated feb 18 2018) (old lore thread here if you prefer FR's forums) For many years, the Clan of the Starry Sea grew, flourished, suffered, and changed, all under the watchful eye of the Arcanist. Starsea eventually disbanded, and its dragons moved to the Sea of a Thousand Currents, changing their clan's name to Riptide. Their leaders still maintain a small connection to their homeland, but are wholly focused on their new lives. History Its name born from a shared vision of a star-speckled western ocean, Clan Starsea was originally meant to just be a Fae family, but the very first dragon its leaders ever raised was an Imperial. Varanasi and Xerxes, both having left their 'homes' not long ago, met on the formidable cliffs of the Starfall Isles. Staring over the water at the setting sun, they realized that they both saw shimmering lights below, but when they looked to the sky, the stars had not yet come out. They took this as a sign that perhaps they were meant to stick together. Starsea shuffled leaders after Varanasi and Xerxes left until Rhianna rose to power. Under her leadership, the clan briefly stayed in the Water Flight, and enjoyed a golden age. However, after returning home, Starsea was seized by a terrible sickness, and suffered great losses. It was then that Varanasi and Xerxes returned, picking up the pieces of their clan and relocating to a meteor chunk suspended above the Starfall Isles. They led the clan on the meteor until the ancient Emperors, Alpha and Omega, who had been left for dead deep below the ocean, returned. Starsea's dragons bravely fought and, with some divine assistance, beat the Emperors, but at great costs. Many dragons suffered injuries and even died as a result of the fight, and the magical fallout caused Varanasi and Xerxes to return to their forms as Arcane essence. They stayed that way for a long time - long enough for the clan to move to a castle, be led by their son, suffer an assassination attempt, then a revenge attempt, and finally to move to the beach where it all began. Every day passed the remains of Starsea by in the same way. Wake up, eat food, talk to each other, sit alone in the sand, look at the ocean, wonder when Varanasi and Xerxes will return, go to sleep. Until finally, one morning, the clan's progenitors reformed in the middle of the sand. They immediately started catching up with their friends Saturn and Frostbyte, who died the next night on top of a mountain in the Cloudscrape Crags, accompanied only by the two Fae. Varanasi and Xerxes then returned to the beach, where they declared that Starsea was finished, and that its remaining dragons would move to the Sea of a Thousand Currents. Location & Lair On a cliff jutting out from the Focal Point stands the tall, proud, pink crystal castle of Starsea. The castle's most notable enchantment is that while it remains the same size on the outside, it can change the size of its rooms based on the needs of its inhabitants; this mainly came about due to the cohabitation of Fae and Imperials in the clan. (it's best to just look at the forum thread for this part) Timeline May 18, 2015 (no one calls it that in lore though): The clan is founded. Some members, including Frostbyte, join. Summer 2015: The original leaders leave to serve the Arcanist. Sagara and Cherry take their place, but are shortly replaced by their daughter Rhianna and her mate, Isolde. The Golden Age of Rhianna begins. (this is a wip and there is a L O T of stuff i don't remember so forgive me) At some other point, shortly before the Sickness: Isolde leaves the clan and Rhianna retires. Zuu, Dusk, and another leader, her name lost to time, step up to the leadership plate. Summer 2016: The Sickness strikes, and much of the clan is decimated. The leaders return after it ends and everyone pitches in to find a new and more isolated home. June 2017: The Emperors Alpha and Omega arise and are defeated. The Hurricane dragons leave the clan; Starsea elects a new leader, Mumbai, and rebuilds. October 14th, 2017: Pippin, Caesar, and Etigua attempt to kill Mumbai. Thrasher and his mate Leonidas stop them; the would-be assassins flee. Etigua and Caesar are never seen again. November/December/January 2017/2018: Pippin moves to the Sunbeam Ruins to gather supporters (mainly Shade-touched dragons). He then returns to Starsea and attempts a power grab and another assassination. Although he and most of his supporters are killed, they take many of Starsea's dragons with them. (Some of Pippin's supporters and Starsea's dragons also fled during or after the battle.) The last dragons of Starsea move to the beach and wait for something to happen. February 9th, 2018: Varanasi and Xerxes reform. February 10th, 2018: Saturn and Frostbyte die at sunset. Varanasi and Xerxes stay with them overnight. February 11th, 2018: Starsea disbands and travels through the Waterway to reach the Sea. Clan Members check the thread i'm too lazy to do everything here Culture thread Category:Arcane Category:Venerable Lair